


All the small things

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries really hard to make her happy, but there are some things she must do alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the small things

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like their supports. And I think that changing bodies must be weird but they probably do it in bed too. Who knows?

Sumia had gotten a taste of what black magic and hexes could do while her relationship with Henry was developing, but it wasn’t until she actually started living with him as his wife that she noticed how much could be done with it to make things easier... from a certain point of view.

One night, he had stepped into their tent while on their return from Valm, finding her with a book she couldn’t stop reading under the lamp light. He needed his sleep, and for that, he needed it to be dark. And before she knew what he was doing, the printed letters in her book started glowing with a rather eerie blue color, the lamp was turned off, and she was left to enjoy her book without that light, being able to clearly see all the words without disturbing her husband.

“Will it have any effect on the book, though?” Sumia asked the next morning, yawning and rubbing her exhausted eyes, as Henry got ready for the day, fresh like a daisy.

“Maybe. Either the letters will all reverse, or they’ll vanish. I don’t remember what it was,” he answered with a big smile. “Or maybe nothing happens... The suspense’s going to kill you, eh? Hee hee.”

Happily, nothing happened to her book, except that the pages turned bluish with time instead of yellow. And the same fate fell upon the rest of her personal library soon enough, as she reread some of her tales, one after the other, without a care about the time of day after he was done casting that spell on them.

Back on the borrowed ships, her husband glued all their things together as they passed through a small storm, so they wouldn’t fly around their little cabin. A bit nauseous, she had wondered if he knew of a curse to make the strong waves feel any gentler. He admitted he couldn’t think of a safe one resulting in no deaths, but he held her tight through all of it, and being so close calmed her considerably, to her delight.

Another day, as the army accepted the Feroxi hospitality and took shelter in their buildings instead of camping out in the harsh cold weather, Henry hexed a handkerchief so it would clean itself, then gifted it to her. The side effect was that it smelled like cooked bacon for some reason, so Sumia took it with a smile and rarely used it through their stay, preferring a normal one. He didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

As they all marched across his homeland, some other day, he woke up to her curled up in pain on their bed...

“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked, shaking her by her shoulder, making things worse.

“They are _cramps,_ don’t move me, please,” she begged weakly.

“Oh, they are? Sumia, I have always wondered how those felt!”

“Henry, don’t you _dare..._ ”

And he swapped their bodies again. She was now technically pain-free, her husband squirming like a worm while laughing at his own suffering. She would try not to think too hard about the whole situation, instead reporting that they would be staying behind to guard the camp, requesting they weren’t bothered unless needed for that task.

Tharja threw her _such looks;_ not lewd, but as if she could tell who she was, which was very probable and made her feel awkward. Everyone else was fooled. And some _did_ the knowing looks routine, making her uncomfortable.

When she returned to their tent, Henry was already off the bed... because he was curled up under it, giggling and whimpering at the same time. Sumia sighed, lying down on the ground to have a calm chat with her husband.

“Don’t do that again, love, it’s not right.”

“But you’re not hurting now! Ow ow...”

“There are things that I have to handle on my own.”

“Your suffering makes me sad.”

He could be a real sweetie sometimes. He had the best intentions too. But she still got him to return her to her body, and he took care of her the rest of the day instead. She hoped he understood why it had to be like that...

Once Grima had fallen to the Exalted Falchion, Cynthia left their side, glad there would be peace in the world for her younger self, and leaving them her existence in that timeline as “homework,” she said.

“Right-o!” Henry had cheerfully replied.

“Oh Gods...” Sumia turned completely red.

The army split further after that, and they went along with those returning to Ylisse. They settled down in her old hometown, from way before she had gone to Ylisstol and joined the Shepherds. And their house had the strangest hexes put in place to make their life safe and comfortable, befitting the peaceful times.

They had discovered neither liked sweeping immediately, practically on the day they moved in, so the broom became its own individual, almost like a pet that cleaned up after them instead of the other way around. It actually developed an industrious personality down the line, as the months passed, and could sass better than they did if given the chance.

They were concerned about her tumbling and missing her steps, as well. Up went a spell to enchant the floor to be even for her feet, and to turn soft if she fell. And another spell was put in place to protect all their breakables, similar to the one she seen him use when they had started bonding, but not quite. He demonstrated the difference by smashing a plate against a counter, and having it fail to break until he was no longer touching it. She actually was impressed by how safe that looked.

And lastly, they formed a small list of useful things with quirky side effects to do with black magic around the house, which they occasionally employed, like hexes to wash all the dishes, with the side effect of it being for _all_ the dishes and not only the dirty ones, and another for folding laundry that worked surprisingly well on socks.

They could have fun for hours with her prompting and his enchantments, sometimes being able to find new ways to stop doing domestic work manually altogether, an absolutely blissful situation.

Sumia wouldn’t have guessed back when she had met Henry that they would end up married and living on a bewitched house, she thought one day as they sat at the table, holding hands, their trusty broom working a corner of the kitchen stubbornly. Her husband played with the ring on her finger, a little smile on his lips. Peace was truly...

“Boring,” he whispered, as if reading her mind. “But I like it that I get to spend it with you, hee hee. We can be bored together!”

“I guess we should have gotten a house over at Ylisstol,” she admitted. “There wasn’t much to do all the way out here after the wars. And the others are not even halfway done!”

“Do you wish for us to move? We can do that.”

“Actually, I think it’s better if we stay, even if it’s a little bit boring.”

“Aw, that’s no fun!”

“Maybe not as much, but it’ll be better for little Cynthia.”

His fingers stilled, leaving her ring alone. She tried to keep her face calm, instead of letting it show her nervousness.

“Eventually?”

“Soon, more like.”

“...very soon?”

“I’m not even showing yet.”

Sumia smiled sweetly at him, but Henry turned his face down so she couldn’t see him. Was this a wrong time?

He started rubbing her ring again, a bit frantic. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She grew concerned, wanting to calm him down. “Cynthia said we raised her together for a while during her childhood.”

“Nothing is set in stone.”

The broom fell over, suddenly devoid of life. Horrible timing for it to happen, for him to lose his concentration. She could feel a weird chill in the air.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him anyways.

“Let me take your place if things go wrong.”

She held on to one of his hands tightly, grateful for his concern. The broom shook.

“Everything will be alright, I’m not going to leave you. I can do it.”

“Pinky swear?” he asked, holding out his free hand.

Sumia gave in, and Henry raised his head again with a bright smile as she linked their fingers. The broom returned to its duties as her husband changed the words around, ending with in a painful sounding curse if they broke their promise. They laughed together.

He pulled her hand closer for a quick kiss. Then he kissed her wrist, and leaned in further to kiss along her arm, making her giggle because she was ticklish. He ended it with a big, loud kiss to her cheek, before he hugged her tight.

“Aw, I envy the magic you’re able to do. I want to help!”

“Please don’t switch our bodies without permission.”


End file.
